


Shit

by angelteeth



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fetus Joshler, Fluff, also extremely unbetaed sorry its like 12am, but listen this is a low point even for me, its only rated teen bc tyler says shit a lot so again dw, the joshler in this only lowkey so dw if ur not into that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelteeth/pseuds/angelteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tyler checks out a chick from behind only to find out it's actually a guy and oh shit he's kinda cute and oH SHIT he's coming over.<br/>(Based off the comment on 'Slushie Guys: Day 1': "Do you think that Tyler met Josh while checking him out from behind?")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit

**Author's Note:**

> u know uve reached the ultimate level of Trash when u write shit like this at 12am

Tyler stepped off the small stage.  
Another concert in a shady bar.  
Perfect.  
Chris and Nick had already left to socialize "for the band" and left him to pack.  
Also perfect.  
He jogged back on the stage and grabbed Nick's bass, fully intent on putting it away _quickly_ so he could go collect his friends.  
Until someone caught his eye.  
They were at an angle where Tyler couldn't get a view of their face, but from the posture and _nice legs_ he assumed they were female.  
She was dressed all in black and blended in well with the dimmed lights; sweatshirt that was obviously too big (a boyfriend maybe?), skinny jeans and a beanie.  
Tyler didn't realize he was checking her out until she turned around.  
Well, until _he_ turned around.  
A dude.  
A dude who he had mistaken for a chick.  
Who he checked out.  
_Oh shit._  
Tyler didn't realize this dude was walking towards him until it was too late.  
And, _oh shit_ , he's actually kinda cute.  
Thankfully, he looked around Tyler's age, and as a bonus the beanie had the MCR logo.  
Sick.  
"Hi," the boy held out his hand. "I'm Josh,"  
Tyler grabbed his hand and shook. "Tyler,"  
Josh let go of Tyler's hand and tugged the hem of his sweatshirt. "I just wanted to tell you that was a really good show, I'm glad your friend told me to come,"  
That's right, Chris had said he invited someone to the show.  
Tyler shrugged. "Thanks man, I'm glad you enjoyed it,"  
Josh just smiled in return, and Tyler couldn't help but smile too.  
_This boy was the actual sunshine._  
Josh's eyes flicker to the bass Tyler was still holding and bit his lip. "Oh, sorry, I'll get outta your way so you can pack-"  
"No!" Tyler cleared his throat. "No, it's fine uh-" _shitshitshit_ "I mean- you probably have friends looking for you-"  
Josh laughed and Tyler wished he could capture the sound in bottle to keep forever.  
"I'm sorry," he pulled his sleeves over his hands. "No, no friends, I came alone,"  
Oh.  
"Well I- I was gonna swing by Taco Bell later and if you wanna come you're more than welcome-"  
_Shit._  
_What_ was he _doing_.  
He literally just met the guy, and had already mistaken him for a girl, _and_ checked him out.  
And now he accidentally asked him out.  
"That'd be great, actually,"  
Tyler blinked. "Wh- seriously?"  
Josh smiled and tucked a stray curl into his beanie. "Yeah, absolutely,"  
"Oh," he hadn't _really_ expected a yes. "Okay just- just let me pack this up,"  
So Tyler headed off stage with Josh trailing behind him.  
He fumbled with the floppy bass bag, unable to unzip it, cursing Nick for being too cheap to buy a _real_ case.  
Josh didn't say anything.  
He didn't offer to help either, but in all honesty, Tyler was glad he didn't.

"Okay," Tyler leaned the now bagged bass against a wall. "You good to go?"  
Josh nodded. "Ye-"  
"Go where?"  
Chris.  
_Shit._  
Tyler's hand twitched nervously. "Me and uh, Josh here were just gonna swing by Taco Bell-"  
That's when Chris noticed Josh was standing there. "Josh!" he smiled. "I'm glad you made it!"  
Josh gave him an awkward smile and nodded again.  
"Anyway, Tyler," Chris turned back to him. "Nick and I are gonna stick around here for a bit, is that cool?"  
_Great._  
Tyler sighed and rubbed his face. "Whatever man, I don't care," he looked at Josh. "Ready?"  
"Lead the way,"  
And Tyler started walking towards the exit, and almost immediately realized Chris had stopped Josh when he thought Tyler was out of earshot.  
"See, I _told_ you he'd like you," he winked and gave Josh a push towards Tyler. "Have fun, guys!"  
Tyler pretended he didn't hear anything. "What'd he want?"  
Josh stared at his boots and tugged his sleeves. "Nothin', just a work thing,"  
_Shit._  
Silence.  
Tyler took a deep breath. "Can I have your number?"  
Josh's head shot up. "Oh- oh yeah- yeah, okay," he pulled a gum wrapper and Sharpie from his pocket and quickly scribbled his number. "Here,"  
Tyler folded the wrapper and shoved it in his pocket. "Tacos?"  
Josh grinned. "Tacos."


End file.
